Porque?
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: Uma pequena história onde Harry reflete sobre seus sentimentos em relação a Gina.


**Porque¿**

A vida é injusta. Pelo menos, no meu caso, eu acredito que seja. Porque eu digo isso¿ Vou explicar a vocês. Eu apanhado geral da minha vida até agora.

Cresci com meus tios, uma vez que meus pais foram mortos quando eu tinha apenas um ano de idade. Eu sobrevivi a Maldição da Morte, algo que ninguém nunca tinha feito. Mas ganhei uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa e perdi meus pais. Fui viver com a minha tia, irmã da minha mãe. Não entendi no começo porque deveria viver com ela, mas hoje entendo um pouco. Para resumir a história, meus tios me odiavam. Minha tia tinha inveja da minha mãe ser bruxa, e descontava isso em mim. Eu não fazia parte da família Dursley. Eu era o Potter esquisito, o garoto que não tinha família e que fazia coisas estranhas, como fazer a peruca do professor ficar azul e aparecer do nada na chaminé da escola. Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que acontecia comigo, eu era castigado. Em resumo, eu tinha que ficar quieto.

Minha infância deve ter sido uma das piores de toda a história. Mas, quando fiz onze anos, finalmente descobri de onde eu pertencia. Eu era um bruxo, e iria para Hogwarts. Hagrid quem me explicou tudo e me introduziu ao mundo da magia. E pela primeira vez, fiz amigos de verdade, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Nós entramos em várias confusões, mas escapamos ilesos. Acho que ninguém nunca quebrou tantas regras ou entrou em tanto perigo quanto nós.

Eu estou fugindo do assunto, então vou tentar ser mais direto. Veja bem, quando eu disse que a minha vida é injusta, eu tenho certa razão. Eu cresci com gente que me odiava. Aos treze anos, conheci meu padrinho. Eu estava a um passo de sair dos Dursley, ter outra vida, quando a oportunidade me foi roubada. Assim, meu padrinho, Sirius Black, condenado injustamente a Azkaban, não podia ser tão presente em minha vida. E, dois anos depois, quando eu tinha quinze anos, ele foi morto pela prima maníaca Belatriz Lestrange. Meu padrinho, aquele que era irmão, pai e amigo pra mim, um vinculo com a minha família de verdade, não estava mais ali comigo. A perda foi devastadora pra mim. Rony e Hermione tentaram me consolar, e eu fingia que estava bem. Acho que só a Gina reparava que eu estava mal.

Por falar nisso, Gina Weasley também faz parte do motivo para eu acreditar que minha vida é injusta. Eu a salvei da Câmara Secreta quando tinha doze anos. Ela me via como um herói, mas, bom, ela não conseguia ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu sem derrubar alguma coisa ou corar. Isto é, até o ano passado. No meu quinto ano, eu conheci a verdadeira Gina Weasley. Uma garota explosiva, geniosa, engraçada, amiga, leal, corajosa, com um humor digno de Fred e Jorge e uma azaração para rebater bicho-papão que já é bem conhecida em Hogwarts. Além disso, ela é uma garota que não pensa apenas em roupas, garotos e futilidades. E isso, exceto no caso da Mione e da Luna, é raro.

Mas, voltando ao assunto, no quinto ano, Gina estava diferente perto de mim. De repente, eu era seu amigo, e ela não corava nem derrubava mais nada perto de mim. E ela me enfrentava quando eu ficava irracional. A explicação de Hermione para esse novo comportamento foi a seguinte: Gina me esqueceu. No começo, eu nem liguei. Naquela época, eu gostava da Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal. Meu namoro com a Cho foi um fiasco, já que ela morria de ciúmes da Mione, que é praticamente uma irmã pra mim, e Cho não tinha esquecido completamente Cedrico, seu ex-namorado que tinha morrido no fim do ano passado, no Torneio Tribruxo. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Gina também tinha terminado seu namoro com Miguel Cornner, da Corvinal também. Por coincidência, Cho e Miguel começaram a namorar.

E, agora no meu sexto ano, adivinhe o que acontece comigo¿

Se você respondeu que eu fico apaixonado por Gina Weasley, meus parabéns, você acertou!

Eu estou totalmente e irremediavelmente apaixonado por Gina Weasley.

Como isso aconteceu¿ Nem eu sei bem.

No verão, quando eu estava na Toca, já tinha começado a ver Gina com outros olhos, mas não me toquei. Nós parecíamos irmãos praticamente, jogando quadribol, rindo do Gui e da Fleur, e brincando com Rony. Gina também estava namorando Dino Thomas, meu colega de quarto. No decorrer das semanas, eu e Gina estávamos bem amigos, e ela namorava Dino ainda. Eu só me toquei que eu sentia algo por ela, bem diferente de carinho fraternal, quando vi ela e o Dino se beijando. E o Rony estava comigo. Então você pode imaginar a briga que aconteceu depois. Eu queria estraçalhar o Dino por ter tocado na Gina, queria azará-lo até que ele estivesse irreconhecível. Só depois de passar a noite refletindo, e sonhando que estava no lugar do Dino, eu engoli o orgulho e admiti: eu estava apaixonado pela Gina.

Mas, repito, a vida é injusta comigo. Gina gostava de mim, e eu a ignorava, tratava-a como a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo. Então, o apaixonado agora sou eu, e, confiando no que Hermione falou, e considerando que ela é a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts e que quase tudo que ela fala é verdade, Gina me esqueceu. Ela gosta de mim como amigo. Ironia cruel, não¿

Eu disfarço quando estou perto da Gina. Não posso mostrar como me sinto perto dela, não agora, pelo menos. Acho que ninguém sabe como eu me sinto, exceto a Hermione. Enganar a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts está fora de cogitação. Ainda não consegui essa habilidade.

As pessoas falam que eu sou corajoso, mas eu não sei se posso concordar. No quesito batalhas, duelos e confusões, sim, eu sou corajoso. No quesito coração, nem tanto. Se eu fosse corajoso no quesito coração, teria mais tato quando namorava a Cho, e teria coragem de me declarar para Gina, sob risco de uma azaração ou de um beijo. Mas eu não sou corajoso no quesito coração, e deixe-me explicar por que.

Gina me esqueceu, e só gosta de mim como amigo;

Ela está namorando (apesar da Mione falar que o namoro dela e do Dino estar balançando, e aposto que isso foi uma indireta pra mim);

Ela tem seis irmãos mais velhos e super protetores no que se trata a irmãzinha caçula, e apesar de eu me dar bem com cinco deles, não tenho certeza se eu seria bem recebido como cunhado deles;

O irmão mais protetor dela é, por acaso, meu melhor amigo.

Irônico, não¿ Minha listinha talvez pudesse ser maior, mas esses são os motivos principais. Mas, não importa que eu negue ou finja, eu me apaixonei por uma ruiva. Se Sirius estivesse vivo, diria que é mais um Potter apaixonado por mais uma ruiva, diria que a Maldição dos Potter agiu de novo, e que se não bastasse ele viver com um Potter apaixonado, ele convive agora com outro Potter apaixonado. Mas Sirius não está vivo, e acho que o Remo não diria isso, exceto "Ela é parecida com a Lilian".

Eu me contento em ser amigo da Gina, porque eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu me declarasse para ela. Ou ela riria de mim, ou acharia que eu endoidei de vez, ou lançaria sua azaração maravilhosa, ou, a alternativa que eu mais gosto, ela diria que também gosta de mim e me beijaria. Felizmente, sonhar ainda é permitido, e Rony não sabe Legilimência.

Eu me pergunto qual seria a reação das pessoas se eu a Gina estivéssemos namorando. A senhora Weasley diria que eu sou o genro que sempre quis (eu sei, estou apressado), o senhor Weasley diria que garoto melhor para sua filha não teria, Rony ficaria duas semanas sem falar comigo, Hermione iria rir e dizer "Já estava na hora Harry!", e os outros irmãos Weasley iriam me caçar. Não sei se isso iria acontecer de verdade, mas é o que eu penso.

Nesse exato momento, eu estou no salão comunal da Grifinória, sentando do lado da Mione, estudando. Ou melhor, ela está estudando. Eu estou olhando fixamente o fogo da lareira, com o pensamento perdido. Eu me prontifiquei a estudar com a Mione para ela não se sentir sozinha. Rony está se agarrando com Lilá Brown num sofá, de um jeito bem nojento, e eu optei por fazer companhia a Mione. O clima de romance aqui está me dando vontade de bater a cabeça na parede. Gina e Dino também estão juntos. Não que eles estejam se beijando. Eles estão sentados num sofá. Dino falando sem parar, e Gina com cara de Luna Lovegood, ou seja, perdida. Aposto meu dinheiro todo que ela não está ouvindo uma palavra que ele fala. Talvez o namoro esteja ficando ruim demais. Talvez seja melhor ela terminar com ele, e ficar com alguém que a entende melhor. Alguém que esteja disposto a ouvi-la horas e horas, sem ficar entediado. Alguém que queria afagar os cabelos cor de fogo, enquanto olha nos olhos castanhos e diz que gosta dela. Alguém que queria abraçá-la com força, não deixar ela ir embora, e queria beijar os lábios dela até não poder mais. Alguém de cabelos negros revoltos, cicatriz de raio na testa, olhos verdes, óculos redondos. Alguém chamado...

- Harry¿ Você está bem¿ - a voz de Hermione me tira dos meus devaneios.

Eu estava sonhando acordado, de novo.

- Porque não estaria bem Mione¿ - pergunto.

- Você estava com uma cara estranha. – Hermione respondeu olhando atentamente para mim.

- Estou bem sim Mione. Não se preocupe. – falo forçando um tom alegre.

Hermione continua me olhando. Enganar Hermione Granger não é minha especialidade, então olho para qualquer lugar. E olho para Gina. Dino deve estar a matando com aquele monólogo. Se ela estivesse namorando comigo, não deixaria ela entediada. Poderíamos ficar num silencio calmo, apenas abraçados, que isso valeria por mil palavras. Merlin amado, eu estou romântico demais! Bom, acho que é esse o efeito das ruivas nos Potters. Eu acho.

- O namoro não está as mil maravilhas, pelo que Gina me contou. – Hermione comenta, num tom de quem não quer nada.

- Talvez seja melhor terminar então. – as palavras simplesmente escapam da minha boca, e assim que saem, quero me bater.

- É. Talvez seja melhor ela terminar o namoro. Talvez ela achar outro garoto. Pretendentes não faltam. – Hermione fala com os olhos brilhando, um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

Pior que é verdade. A quantidade de olhares masculinos que vem seguindo a Gina esse ano é inacreditável. E toda vez que isso acontece, tenho vontade de azarar o infeliz. Mas, como explicar que eu azarei alguém porque olhou para a Gina se não sou o namorado dela (infelizmente) ¿ Então, tenho que fingir que não ligo. Isso é complicado. O que eu queria, de verdade, seria pegar na mão da Gina, e mostrar a todos que estamos juntos e que eu tenho orgulho disso. E se alguém olhasse para ela, eu teria um motivo para mandar ele para a enfermaria. (Acabei de descobrir que sou ciumento e possessivo. Só assim para justificar que não quero a Gina com mais ninguém além de mim).

- É, talvez. – falo mal humorado.

- Talvez ela esteja esperando o garoto certo tomar uma atitude. – Hermione declara, e então volta sua atenção para seu livro.

Será que isso foi uma indireta¿ Será que a Gina ainda gosta de mim¿ Gostar, de querer andar de mãos dadas, ser abraçada e beijada¿ Será que eu ainda tenho chances de conquistar aquela ruiva¿ Um sorriso se abre em meu rosto, e volto a fazer o dever de casa. Tenho certeza que não fiz direito, porque a Mione foi corrigindo ele inteiro depois, mas quem disse que eu me importo¿ Eu só podia sorrir e pensar que talvez a vida não seja tão injusta assim comigo. Talvez eu conseguisse reconquistar a ruiva que domina a minha mente, e que tomou meu coração. Romântico demais, mas é esse o efeito da paixão. Pelo menos, no meu caso.


End file.
